Garden Minigame Story
Infestation Story Prerequisite: Reach level 38 *A bug infestation has hit your garden hard. What ever shall you do? *SEE *You can think of several good options. #AWAY #*You try to shoo the bugs away, but they are super gross, with long antennae and creepy furry legs and all that. You back away. #*Back #WASPS #*There is a type of wasp on the island that absolutely loves these kind of bugs for dinner. #*Maybe if you would get some specimens, they could eat some of the bugs and scare away the rest? #*SURE #*You decide to go get the wasps. After a while all the bugs have been eaten by the flying kiling machines. #*You are proud of your successful attempt at biological warfare. #*But there are still all the wasps. With food abundance, they have multiplied and have turned into a nuisance themselves. #*What now? #*#THEM 55 #*#SPIDERS #*#*There is a species of spider that makes huge webs and is specialized in catching wasps. You could get some and get rid of your wasp problem once and for all. #*#*NOT #*#*Tou are already knee-deep in this ecological catastrophe, adding a few spiders shouldn't make that big difference. #*#*The eight legged monsters quickly adapt to the new garden environment. They make huge webs that catch the wasp population totally by surprise. #*#*NEAT #*#*With food surplus, the spiders mutiply and take over the niche left behind the wasps. #*#*You can't even walk in the garden anymore without being covered in sticky web fibers. #*#*Perfect. You hate spiders. #*#*#BIRDS #*#*##Scarecrow #*#*##*Needs 100'' rope'' #*#*##DON'T #*#*##*You lose half of your'' food'' #*#*#WEB #*#*#*The web is surprisingly strong for its thickness. #*#*#*Maybe you could make some high end rope using spider silk. #*#*#*SURE #*#*#*You get'' Spider Silk'' #*#*#*This will make the working covered in spider silk worthwhile. #*#*#*NEAT #*#CHAMELEONS #*#*''(.... working as I remember without penalty)'' #*#*You populate the garden'' with chameleons. The big lizards change colors to blend in with the environment and start picking off wasps one by one with their sticky tongues.'' #*#*With time all the wasps are gone, same with the chameleons. Fantastic! #*#*REALLY #*#*As you walk around camp, you can't lose the feeling of being watched. Watched by thousands of lizard eyes. #*#*Better not tell the survivors what you did. They would bee angry with you. #*#*END #*RISKY #FIELD #*When in doubt just burn it all down to the ground! What could go wrong? ##SURE ##*The fire goes out of control. ##*You lose half your wood. ##RISKY #POISON #*There is a plant in the jungle that produces an extremely poisonous powder. #*Maybe you could coat the leaves with the poison to kill the bugs off. ##SURE ##*You crush the fine leaves of the exotic plant into fine powder and apply it all over the garden. ##*Then you wait. ##*WAIT ##*The bugs don't seem to notice the poison. they heedlessly gnaw the leaves down until nothing is left. ##*WAIT ##*But soon, the bugs start to react to the poison. Some fall dead on the ground, others just fly away in desperation. ##*There are some, though that continue eating and don't show signs of slowing down. ##*GULP ##*They devour massive amounts of vegetation and start to grow visibly. ##*NO ##*The poison must have triggered a side effect: Super growth. The bugs grow large as a cat, when they finish the last leaf in your poor garden. ##*Then they turn towards your storage. ##*DON'T ##*''lose half of your rope'' ##RISKY Garden Riddle Story Prerequisite: Reach level 60 *While tending your pretty flowers you get an idea. Why don't you come up with riddles for your survivors? *They will be thrilled to hear them when they come back. *SURE *To start things off you try to come up with an easy one first. *SEE *You wish for love or to become a bird, both of these wishes by me will be heard. But beware the process will probably hurt. *That's a nice little riddle. But what will the right answer be? #DJINN #KISS #WINGS #ARROW #*That's good, your survivors will like it. But you need more riddles! #*Let's think of a new one. #*CONTINUE #*I love handshakes, crowded rooms and tight embraces, but if I stay too long, barren become such places. Who am I? #*That's a nice little riddle. But what will the right answer be? #*# WRESTLER #*# POET #*# CRIMINAL #*# VIRUS #*#*That's good, very good. #*#*Let's think of another one. #*#*OKAY #*#*This one should be super hard so only the smartest person knows the right answer. #*#*OKAY #*#*I place bridges between strangers until they all agree. Give the strangers names and answers you will see. #*#*Who am I? #*#*#BORDER #*#*#BATTLEFRONT #*#*#CONFERENCE #*#*#PRISON #*#*#BUILDER #*#*#KEEPER #*#*#EQUATION #*#*#*Wow, That's great! #*#*#*Cool #*#*#*Your survivors will certainly grow wiser by trying to solve your super hard riddles #*#*#*Survivors get +200 #*#*#*GREAT #*#*#TRANSLATOR #*#BANKER #*#ENTERTAINER #POTION #AIRPLANE Berry Story Prerequisite: Reach level 72 *Oh, look! Berries! Berries in the garden! You waste no time and extend your hand... 1:for it *As you reach for the sweet fruit you are stopped by something sticky. * *Continues the same as "wait" option from "Barring the way..." and down.* #WAIT #*What is it? There are juicy berries up ahead! Why stop? #*LOOK #*Barring the way is a huge spider web. #*You were able to notice it quickly enough not to cover your whole face in it. #*So that is nice. #*FOR SPIDER #*Such a huge web could only be made by a huge spider. How do you find it? ##LEAVES ##*You look around the leaves for a hiding place, but the spider is hidden well. ##*You will have to try something else ##*BACK ##INSECTS ##*You inspect the web, There are countless dead insects scattered around this natural trap. The spider must be a formidable killer. ##*Insects should fear it. ##*BACK ##WEB ##*You poke the web with a twig, but the vibrations you produce aren't even near the ones given off by a struggling insect. ##*BACK ##WEB ##*Do you really want to tear down this majestic web? ##*DESTROY ##*You make short work of the web and continue towards your precious berries. ##*You try them and they don't even taste that good. Oh well. ##*You get +14 Food. ##*OKAY ##BAIT ##*You grab a unsuspecting fly and throw it into the web. Instantly a huge hairy beast of a spider comes rushing from the cover of some leaves. ##*The poor fly is dressed in fine silk in seconds, injected with poison and digestive enzymes and left to die a slow death. ##*TERRIBLE ##*After the gory spectacle you mark the web as not to fall into it again and continue with your yard work. ##*CONTINUE ##*You all but forget about the spider and it's web when a strange wasp comes flying by. ##*It circles around your head so you are forced to swat it. ##*SWAT ##*The wasp panics and flies away. You notice it has dropped something to the ground. ##*EXAMINE ##*It's the spider from the net, totally paralyzed. It must have been a spider wasp. ##*WHAT? ##*You know. The kind that hunts spiders? Stings them, paralyzes them. And then lays its eggs… ##*ENOUGH ##*But what do you now do with the spider? ###SAVE ###*Do you protect the spider until it regains its senses? ###*The terror of all the flies will then be able to return to the web and continue hunting. ####IT ####*You decide that nothing deserves such a fate. You guard it until it regains consciousness and returns to its web. ####*Poor flies. ####*CONTINUE ####*You somehow know that this decision will have some consequences, when and how, you don't know. ####*<-OKAY ####RETHINK ###WASP ###*Do you attract the wasp so it can take back its prey? ###*This will certainly mean a terrible fate for the spider. ####WASP ####*You decide that the day of reckoning for the spider has come. You attract the wasp with some honey so it can claim its hard earned prey back. ####*Poor spider. ####*CONTINUE ####*You somehow know that this decision will have some consequences, when and how, you don't know. ####*<-OKAY ####RETHINK ###LEAVE Mole Story Prerequisite: Reach level 89 *Something has been gnawing on the roots of your beautiful flowers, what could it be? *INVESTIGATE *You check out the ground and find ten strange holes leading into the underground below. *What could they be? *BURROWS *Could be. Look! *A mole pops its head out of one of the mole holes. *IT *The animal was too fast, it escaped back underground. You wonder where it will pop out again. #Hole 1 #*You whack the hole number 1, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 3! #*^DARN #Hole 2 #*You whack the hole number 2, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 5! #*^DARN #Hole 3 #*You whack the hole number 3, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 7! #*^DARN #Hole 4 #*You whack the hole number 4, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 1! #*^DARN #Hole 5 #*You whack the hole number 5, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 6! #*^DARN #Hole 6 #*You whack the hole number 6, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 10! #*^DARN #Hole 7 #*You whack the hole number 7, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 4! #*^DARN #Hole 8 #*You whack the hole number 8, hoping the mole will come out there. To your amazement, the mole does appear through the hole and you manage to whack it! #*It will pester your garden no more. #*YAY #Hole 9 #*You whack the hole number 9, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 2! #*^DARN #Hole 10 #*You whack the hole number 10, hoping the mole will come out there. Sadly, the mole appear through hole number 9! #*^DARN Category:Locations